Prompts for pokemon
by Fausha
Summary: So this contains many prompts I will be doing, hope you enjoy Also, my stories are in a fusion world, Anime/Game, just how I prefer it.
1. Prompts and info

1)Gift-Guzma buys a gift for Viridiana

2) Soul-After a friend passes away, they attend the funeral and the discussion on where the soul goes after death insues

3) Devotion-Sid is tested on how devoted he is to his wife.

4) Wings- Destiny the absol is a little too ecstatic about her mega evolution

5) Storm- Viri gets stuck in Po town during a major storm, she and Guzma sit and talk through the whole storm.

6) Glass-Someone breaks a window at the po town mansion, who did it?

7) Glamour- Viri has never been used to the glamour of being a princess, now add on being the Champion of the Alola region.

8) Jealous- Sid shows a more jealous side when Lynn catches a fellow poketalker's attention.

9) Power-Guzma gives Viri power over him for a day, with very interesting results.

10) Chaos-After a positive, Viri's life is thrown into Chaos as she struggles to figure out a way to tell Guzma

11) Sin-Sid and Guzma sit and talk about their past sins.

12) Mirror-Viri seems to avoid mirrors, Guzma wants to know why

13) Skin-Guzma seems to love touching Viri, and viri can't figure out why.

14) Tears-Guzma finds Viri in tears and learns something that nearly breaks him.

15) Mercy-Viri is at Guzma's mercy.

16) Child-Viri longs for a child…But after the incident, she doesn't know if she can have one…

17) Pride-Sid's pride takes a beating.

18) Lie-One little lie nearly gave Team Rocket absolute power.

19) Master-In The Windus home, Sid is master…Except for tonight.

20) Addiction-BJ finds someone with a addiction to gambling, can he help him?

21) Blood-Viri's always has been terrified at the sight of blood, Guzma tries to help her rid that fear.

22) Justice-Lynn finally get's peace of mind as Giovanni is brought to justice.

23) Regret-Sid has many regrets, but loving Lynn isn't one of them.

24) Mask-Viri finds a familiar mask once again, but instead of returning it to it's rightful owner, she gives it to Professor

Burnet

25) Secret-BJ finds a secret hide out, what will he find inside?

26) Grieve-BJ loses one of his team members to a very cruel man, he returns home to cope.

27) Moon-The moon is full, and a certain Lycanroc is no where to be seen.

28) Silence-Guzma and Viri want some silence today, but the ex grunts seem to have other plans.

29) Pray-When BJ disappears, Viri prays to Arceus for his safety, while BJ prays to Arceus for Guzma.

30) Pure-Viri isn't as Pure and innocent as she seems, Guzma's about to find out.

31) Hate-Guzma's hate towards abusive people nearly lands him in jail.

32) Snow-Eirwyn meets her kind up on mount Lanakila after being separated from Lynn, there she finally evolves.

33) Cold-After Viri passes out from the cold in search for Eirwyn, she is found by a new friend.

34) Beauty-BJ helps a shut in see the beauty of the world outside.

35) Twisted-Lynn never knew how twisted N's father was until now…

36) Obsession-Luizamine's obsession seemed unfounded, until Gladion tells Viri about his dad.

37) Break-Guzma reaches a breaking point with his father that only his mother and Viri can bring him back from.

38) Control-Guzma gives Viri control for one night.

39) Scar-Lynn can't look at Sid and sid struggles to figure out why.

40) Fall-After a fall, Guzma becomes a little over protective with Viri as she recuperates.

41) Same-Viri notices that she and Guzma are the same in many ways.

42) Someone-Someone keeps stilling Viri's underwear, but who?

43) Love-BJ seems to have fallen in love with someone!

44) Conflict-BJ needs help as conflict arrises in the Kanto region, Sid and Lynn decide to find out what caused it.

45) Morning-Guzma's a morning person, Viri isn't, Guzma decides to show her the joy of mornings.

46) Night-Night is Viri's time to shine! But weird people come out of the woodworks setting Viri and Guzma's team on

edge.

47) Pale-Guzma wonders why Viri, with her pale skin, could ever come from two people like Sid and Lynn.

48) Sorrow-Viri is still torn up over her first incident, Guzma tries to cheer her up.

49) Joy-After another test, Viri is filled with joy at the aspect, and Guzma is warned about the family traits.

50) Pain-Guzma's screwed when the pain goes away, he did put her in this state after all.

51) Fear-The first fall sends fear through the new parents.

52) Rage-Sid and Lynn don't know how to take the rage in small form.

53) Terrible-The terrible twos are as scary as they sound, especially with someone connected to Giratina.

54) Game-During a game of hide and seek, Little Windus finds his parents in an interesting position.

55) Gun- Viri and Little Windus end up at gun-point and Viri does the only thing she can think of.

56) Mess- Viri is a mess after the gun incident, and Guzma decides to fix it.

57) Hero- Guzma has to handle being a hero while Viri deals with being a victim.

58) Memory-Lynn reminisces on a memory of an old friend.

59) Exile-Destiny tells Viri of her exile from the Absol tribe.

60) Dress-Today is a special day, and Guzma, Sid, and BJ have to deal with seeing their loves in beautiful dresses.

61) Leather-Guzma didn't think Viri would look this good in Leather.

62) Treasure-After their little Treasure goes missing at the ranch, Sid and Lynn go into full panic mode.

63) Hidden-Guzma has the best skill at keeping gifts hidden until Mew's day.

64) Dirty-Little windus comes home dirty and tells his parents the full story, or so they think.

65) Water-Viri ends up in a crisis where only Podsy and Myst can save her.

66) Legend-Tapu Bulu appears in Po town and Guzma fears the worst.

67) Fire-Little Windus finds a new love and Kaiwe ends up with a surprise in his room.

68) Paradise-BJ thinks he has found paradise, but not all is as it seems.

69) White-N loves the color white, now he has found a girl dressed in it.

70) Breathe-Panic attacks seem more frequent with Viri, Guzma finds a way to help.

71) Find-Seems Little Windus found a present early…

72) Dance-BJ dances with his love interest at his parents renewal party.

73) Roses-Lynn receives a bouquet from Sid and wonders just what did he do wrong now?

74) Black-Viri loves seeing Guzma in black, to her it's sexy.

75) Heart-It's valentines day, and the boys are struggling to find the perfect gifts for their girls.

76) Red-Josephine is pissed!

77) Murder-Viri never knew heels could do this!

78) Worthless-After taking Little Windus to visit Guzma's parents, Viri finds him feeling worthless and comforts him.

79) Relax-Today is a day of relaxation in po town.

80) Ocean-Little Windus gets to visit the beach for the first time.

81) Winter-Lynn experiences winter in the Alola region.

82) Bed-Little Windus seriously thinks there is a monster under his bed.

83) Call-Viri get's a weird phone call that sets her on edge.

84) Return-Plumeria's sisters and brother return after so long.

85) Shy-BJ is acting shy as he struggles to tell his love interest how he feels.

86) Fast-Guzma and Little Windus have a race!

87) Alone-Tsukiko doesn't like being alone…

88) Enjoy-Lynn and Sid enjoy visiting Guzma, Viri and Little Windus in the alola region.

89) Wait-Guzma learns its fun to wait for Viri to pick the right dress out for a date.

90) Mild-Tsukiko has always been mild in nature, Podsy decides to rile her up with disastrous results.

91) Tired-Viri is tired after a day at work, so Guzma takes over house care.

92) Favorite-Who's little Windus' favorite Pokémon?

93) Eyes-BJ finally gathers up enough courage to tell his love interest one of the features he loves about her.

94) Pet-Prince is not a pet! Or is he?

95) Eat-Ben isn't eating as much as of late, Viri helps figure out why.

96) Easy-It's really easy to ride on a tauros, but for a 4 year old, it isn't the safest thing…

97) Book-Athena does love a good book, but this one…Well it's different.

98) Different-Viri sees how different her relationship with Guzma is than her parents.

99) Home-BJ gives a broken soul a home.

100) Complete-BJ finally feels complete when he tells his love interest that he loves her.

These are the onehundred prompts I will be doing, they will not be in exact order, mainly because I'm doing them as they hit me, so fun for all! I will post a new chapter focusing on one of the prompts, mention if it is connected with previous prompts and the such.

Character List:

Lynn is known as Lynn Bruta Windus, Daughter of King Brutus, Current Ruler of the Wind people, a clan I made up. Can control pokemon like a siren would, but chooses not to, can speak to pokemon, much like N. Lynn has purple eyes and white hair, a trait in the wind people's clan.

Sid is actually the Iron Masked Marauder, I saw him and saw a character that had potential, and the need for more backstory, so I used him as a love interest, his name is actually a tribute to his Japanese name, which was Viscous, the creator wanted him to be named after Sid Vicious, so I went with it, he is not longer affiliated with Team Rocket, and journeyed with Lynn all the way to the Kalos region, married her in between the Kalos and Unova, and now lives with her on their Ranch.

Viridiana Kanta Windus is the first born child of Sid and Lynn, Viri for short, she has her mother's abilities, but suffers from an ancient illness called the walking sickness through her journey in the Alola region, Guzma helps cure her of this illness by pleading to Tapu Fini to heal her and save her from death. Viridiana has red eyes, showing she was touched by Yveltal, as all heirs are touched by a legendary/mythical, she has white hair as well and very pale skin.

BJ: BJ is known as Sid Brutus Windus Jr. He is the son of Sid and Lynn, and is the new champion of the Kanto region, he is 11 years old, his eyes are a vibrant blue having been touched by Darkrai, his hair is also white and looks like he has been licked several times by a lickitung. He has the same abilities as his mother and sister, and is prince of the wind people. He doesn't have the Walking sickness though.

Guzma: Our boi Guzma is Viri's love interest here, he is now Kahuna of Ula ula island, having calmed Tapu Bulu down by fixing Po town and selflessly saving Viri's life. He still uses bug types, and even has a larvesta egg that he got from BJ.

Olivia: Support cast, she is still Kahuna, and still runs her store, nothing new to be honest

N: N is traveling during the Alola crisis, and has finally accepted pokemon trainers, he often helps out pokemon who need it, and has his eye on a certain young girl...Yay!

Word Count:2,008


	2. Gift: GuzmaXViridianaOC

1:Gift- Guzma buys a gift for Viridiana

Guzma slipped into Olivia's shop looking around silently for anyone other than her, technically it was closed but he didn't want people to see, this was a little embarrassing.

"Hey, Guz," Olivia was walking down the steps, her hips swaying as they always did, even though she was an elite four member, she was still able to run her shop, whenever a challenger showed up, she would receive a text on her phone, and the Alakazam used to take her there would appear. Guzma shuffled in a little further his glasses over his eyes at the moment; he had bought a new pair, seeing as his last pair got crushed under Podsy's feet.

"Hey, Livia, um, thanks for seeing me after hours." He said, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"What's up? Is everything going well with Viri?" Guzma looked up sharply.

"Why wouldn't it? What is someone spreading rumors?"

"Well, there is a rumor, but I don't believe it."

"What's that?" Guzma said through clenched teeth, he didn't care about rumor's involving him, but when they involved his girl, he really did mind.

"Oh that you're thinking about proposing." Guzma went scarlet. "So it's true?"

"Does V know?" Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

"No, she doesn't, she never was one for rumors, so, what can I do for you?" She asked. "Do you still need a ring." Guzma nodded mumbling something. "Well, I'm honored to be the one to give it to you, now what are you thinking of?"

"Well." Guzma shuffled closer, he flicked his glasses up to look at the different styles. "I was hopin' for somethin' ta match her." He said. "Simple but beautiful." Olivia smiled at that.

"Alright, what kind of metal for the band?"

"White gold, please," Olivia raised her brow at that, she didn't think he would know such things, most men knew gold and silver, maybe platinum.

"What gem?"

"A ruby, if you can," It was making sense now, the boy did his research on engagement rings, white gold represented her pale complexion, and her hair, while the ruby matched her eyes. Olivia knew just the ring, she rustled through the cabinet looking for it, Guzma watched interested, he had been looking at all the rings in the case, but she looked as if she had something special. Olivia came back with a velvet box and gently handed it to him.

"I make very simple bands a lot, but there are some times I am inspired by the sight of a couple that I have to make something special…To be honest, whenever I see you to together I see something that's rare, you two truly understand each other, even though you lived very different lives, this was a ring I made, it represents the both of you." Guzma opened the box, inside was a simple ring, made of white gold, the center stone was a ruby cut in the shape of a heart, surrounding it was several small white gems, possibly diamonds. Guzma looked at her confused.

"The red is her, the white is you, this ring represents your love for each other." She explained. "I mean, yes, you could go for a simple ruby engagement ring, but it is the point that you two will be together for a long time, and this suits that a lot better."

"H-How much?" Guzma asked. Olivia smiled.

"It's on-"

"No, I ain't taking hand outs." Olivia shook her head.

"How about this, pay me about 33,542 P a month, and in about 5 months it will be paid off." She said. Guzma's eyes widened at the price after he calculated before nodded.

"Deal, here's the first pay." He pulled out the amount and gave it to her, Olivia wrapped the box.

"Plan a special evening," She said, Guzma grinned.

"I did, we're goin' ta the Malie Garden, where we first met." He said, "I'm plannin' a picnic amongst the flower beds." Olivia giggled.

"Very romantic, have fun~" Guzma left excitement in his eyes and heart, he really wanted ta do this, it was time to propose to Viridiana.

A/N: Alright, so, first off, Guzma and Viridiana Kanta Windus are a couple, mainly because I love Guzma, he's my fav in game baddie, second, this is set about 3 years after the UBbeast incident, 2 after they started dating. Viridiana isn't a normal kid, she suffered from something called 'Walking Sickness' which came about after AZ used the weapon. his children ended up being carriers, and seeing as how Lynn and Viri are his decedents, Viri was born with it. She fell into a coma after becomeing champion of the Alola region and crossing a desert to visit Tapu Bulu, Guzma saved her by going and finding Tapu Fini, actually concuring the mist, Fini healed her after seeing how selfless Guzma had been...And Guzma was chosen as Kahuna of Ula'Ula island. Viri then went and began a job at the pokemon nursery, then set up a sister nursery in Po town, which she helped Guzma rebuild. Yeah, lots of backstory here.

Word count:709 not counting A/N.


	3. Chaos: GuzmaxViridianaOC

10-Chaos-After a positive, Viri's life is thrown into Chaos as she struggles to figure out a way to tell Guzma

Viri stared at the results, she had been feeling a little ill for a while now, or at least she thought that. Every morning she threw up, and food seemed to taste off…Viri sat the test down, she was…She really was pregnant. Viri stood slowly and stared into the mirror, it had been 3 years since the incident with Lusamine , 2 years since she and Guzma started dating, and only a couple of months since she and Guzma started making love at night…Or when they can make time, the time in the pool was amazing to say the least… Viri discarded the test and the small box it had come in.

"RD," She called out,in came her Romdex, who functioned as a phone as well. "Please call up the doctor, I need to talk with him.

"So you are expecting?" He asked again, Viri nodded frustrated, they had been through this multiple times. "Does your boyfriend…?" Viri went scarlet and shook her head.

"N-No, since I'm on the shot, we decided he could go bare."

"The shot isn't one hundred percent, you know." Viri sighed.

"Yes, I know, but..." She sat down shaking slightly. "I'm scared, Carl, I'm scared of what might happen! What if the baby has my illness, has the damned thing that caused me to go into a coma 3 years back…What if…What if…"

"Viridiana, calm down, look, I'll schedule you in on Tuesday, we will run tests, you're illness is a very rare thing, Your mother had been a carrier, and somehow your father had been one, but you, if I am correct, aren't a carrier, and this disease cannot be passed that way. Drink a lot of water, and eat healthy, you don't one anything bad to happen to the baby."

"I…I don't even know if I'm ready to have one!" She said with tears in her eyes, "I'm only 17, Guz and I just started talking about that, and even that is planned farther down the road."

"Sometimes you aren't ready, this is like a big test, to see how you can grow and flourish, and to help this new life do the same." Carl said patiently. Viri sucked in a breath.

"How am I going to tell him? He's so scared that he'll be just like his dad." She whispered.

"You'll find a way, don't worry, seeing how he treats you, he'll be a wonderful dad, he already knows what not to do." Viri gave a weak smile.

"True, thanks, Carl, see you Tuesday." She clicked the end button. Viri took a calming breath and got up, deciding to make a delicious meal for Guzma, it would be easier to tell him over that…Or would it. Viri stopped at the kitchen door. "Guzma might end up choking on whatever I cook…Or do the age old spit gag…" She paced the floor. "Could do it during…No, might be a turn off…Before…? No…Wouldn't be able to sleep…In the…No, won't be able to focus on the day." Viri grew frustrated as she paced, not sensing the approaching figure, suddenly she was lifted up into the air and spun around. A shriek escaped her and she swung out, nailing Guzma in the chin. They went crashing to the ground, Viri on top. "Guz! Don't do that!" She said rubbing the red spot where her fist landed. Guzma was grinning stupidly.

"Couldn't help it, V, you looked like the perfect target, what's got you all in a tizzy?" He asked. Viri struggled to find the words to tell him.

"Umm…Was planning something…" She said, she hadn't lied, she just didn't say what. Guzma cocked his head.

"Really? I was plannin' something as well, how about Tuesday we go ta Malie garden for a picnic." Viri gave a soft sigh.

"Might want to make it Wednesday, Carl set an appointment for me…Uh, the shot seems to be really messing with my body, and he wants to make sure it isn't causing really bad stuff to happen." Guzma pouted before shrugging.

"Alright." He said. "What's for dinner?" Viri giggled.

"What would you like? Take out, Leftovers or something fresh?"

"Fresh, we'll give the Kids the take out and the left overs to Podsy." Viri nodded smiling.

"Alright then, let go so I can get started." Guzma smirked and shook his head.

"Not yet," He said. Viri frowned.

"Why not ye-" She was cut off when he kissed her passionately, she melted into him, she would tell him Wednesday, when she knew for sure…

A/N: So she is pregnant, this would be the one thing that throws her whole life into chaos, how to tell Guzma the (Supposedly) child of an abusive father, (for pete's sake the bag of broken clubs is a little dark gamefreak.) I don't have kids but everywhere you look in media, that is a fear of an abuse victim, I have been in that spot, the woman who I stayed with continued the chain, and I am a little scared of how it might be if I ever have kids. Back to point, this one is connected with gift, seeing as Guzma just got back from getting the ring, more to come! Working on soul, might do others first.

Word count:820


End file.
